


Love on Lockdown

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Caught, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slight Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I got a prompt yay, a highschool au where Ian and Mickey are getting busy in the janitor closet, and the school goes into lockdown, they hear someone walking in the corridor so they just freeze and blurt out everything they never said and hold onto each other, but it turns out it was just a practice and their teacher was looking for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> So there is two prompts that came before this that I didn’t write yet cause they work for Gallavich week so I’m going to wait for those.  
> Hope you enjoy this anon! :) 
> 
> P.s. make sure to check out mine & Amanda's new fic 'He's The Man' :)

“Hey,” Mickey says to his boyfriend as he joins him at his locker.  
  
“Hey, Mick,” Ian says with a bright smile. Ian and Mickey started dating, well more like fucking, at the beginning of their sophomore year and they are now almost done their junior year. They only call each other their ‘boyfriend’ being closed doors since they live in the south side of Chicago. This neighbourhood has way too many homophobes to feel comfortable being out and proud.  
  
“Come with me,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian closes his locker and says, “Where? We have class now.” As if on cue the bell rings to signal that they had to get to class.  
  
“Fuck it, c’mon, man,” Mickey says. He starts to walk and signals over his shoulder for Ian to follow him. Ever since him and Mickey started hooking up and sort of dating, Ian hasn’t been very good at saying no to him, so there he is following Mickey to God knows where when he should be in his history class.  
  
  
Everyone was in class and the halls were empty. Mickey led them to a janitor’s closet.  
  
“A janitor’s closet? Really babe?” Ian asks eyeing him up.  
  
“Ey, where the fuck else you wanna go? Only decently private room in this fucking place,” Mickey says opening the supply closet and entering it, Ian right behind him.  
  
Mickey pushes Ian against the door and kisses him hard on the lips.  
  
Ian moans into the kiss before mumbling against them, “Been thinking about this, have you?”  
  
“Shut up and get on me,” Mickey says before moving his lips to Ian’s neck and sucking a dark red mark into his pale skin.  
  
Ian’s hands move up from Mickey’s hips to his sides and up his back before trailing into his hair and tugging him off of his neck. He grabs his face with both hands before kissing him hard on the lips. Mickey moans into the rough kiss and parts his lips slightly letting Ian’s tongue into his mouth.  
  
Mickey moves his hands up and under Ian’s t-shirt, scratching at the skin on his back lightly. Ian moves his right leg in between Mickey’s legs and starts grinding against him. Mickey moans louder into their kiss and grinds against Ian just as he’s doing to him.  
  
Mickey breaks away from the kiss as his head falls back. He moans out, “Fuck, Ian,” as Ian continues to grind up on him and suck a mark onto his collarbone.  
  
  
Ian pulls back to look Mickey in the eyes. Before he could say something they hear a loud noise.  
  
“What the fuck is that?” Mickey asks in a loud whisper.  
  
“Shit, I think that’s the lockdown drill sound,” Ian says, “Fuck, I don’t know if it’s a false alarm or not though.”  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey says. He hears footsteps close by and says, “Wait, shhh.”  
  
Both boys freeze. Ian looks into Mickey’s eyes as he looks into his and Ian blurts out, “I love your tiny legs, they’re really nice.”  
  
Mickey immediately says, “What?!”  
  
“What?” Ian says back.  
  
“My legs aren’t tiny you asshole,” Mickey says and Ian cracks a smile. He says, “Well, I love your stupidly bright red hair you fucking beautiful alien.”  
  
Ian chuckles lowly, “You think I’m beautiful?”  
  
“‘Course that’s what you get out of it,” Mickey rolls his eyes even though he’s got a bright grin on his face. “‘Course I think you’re beautiful.”  
  
Ian grins and says, “I think you are beau-“  
  
Ian’s interrupted by the door to the closet opening and them being blinded by the light.  
  
Ms. Jones is standing there looking at both boys with mild confusion but overall relief, “There you two are! I’ve been looking for you. We are having a drill if you haven’t noticed…”  
  
“Uh…” Mickey stutters.  
  
“Yeah, sorry Ms. Jones, we were just…” Ian starts but doesn’t know what to say. We were fooling around before we started complimenting each other.  
  
Ms. Jones looks both of them up and down with a slight smirk on her face. She says, “I don’t care what you were doing, just get to my class. Now.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Ian says as he walks out and passed their history teacher. Mickey right behind him.  
  
“Oh and Mr. Gallagher, Mr. Milkovich, you both have detention after school today,” Ms. Jones informs them then adds, “And don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”  
  
Both boys nod and let out a small sigh of relief before heading to her class, albeit really late. As they walk to class they share a glance before laughing lowly.  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Ian says as he nudges Mickey’s shoulder with his own.  
  
“An idiot who’s legs you love,” Mickey teases.  
  
“Not the only thing about you I love,” Ian says with a wink before entering class, leaving Mickey frozen in the doorway. He quickly snaps out of it and enters the class as well and with a giant fucking grin on his face.  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
